Life Isn't a Picnic
by LuvIshida1985
Summary: DISCONTINUED. PG for some language. Anyway, I'm bad at summaries, but here goes. Davis is having trouble with his parents which results in some surprising developments. What are these developments? Well, read and find out.
1. Everything Goes Wrong

Life Isn't a Picnic  
by: YamatoLuv7  
  
Standard diclaimers apply.   
A/N. Story will be from Davis's POV. Also, Davis and the others are 15, Cody is 13,  
and the older DD are about 18.  
  
I'm not quite sure how it happened, but it did. Just moments ago, my heart was torn  
out of my chest and vigorously stomped on by the one girl I loved. The one perfect  
being in this universe. By Kari Kamiya. She'd flirted with me and pretended she  
cared just to make TK jealous. TK. God do I hate him. He ruined my one chance at  
happiness. He took away the one thing that I lived for. I mean, without my love for  
Kari to focus on, my life would be unbearable. It wasn't like it was bearable before.  
In fact, it was a living hell. But I at least had something to focus on and make my  
life a little happier. But now, it's all gone. Now, I'm back to the unbearable life  
that I've grown to accept. Although, I can't help but wonder, 'Why me'? I mean, why  
does God hate me so much? What. Did he just decide one morning, 'Hey, let's make  
Davis's life miserable'? He probably created me for the sole benefit of his own  
entertainment. So he could laugh at the ongoings of 'the LOSER'. The friendless loser  
at that. I used to think that I had good friends who actually cared about me, but not  
anymore. They all seem to have forgotten I even exist. To them, I'm just a fly on the  
wall. And speak of the devils, there's some of them now. It looks like Kari, TK,   
Yolei, Cody, Tai, and Matt. Great, there's a whole pack of them. Well, maybe they  
won't notice me. I'm almost past them when I hear a voice calling to me.  
"Hey, Davis. How's it going?" Oh, it's Tai.  
"Just fine Tai," I say. I turn and look and them and notice that the others are all   
looking at the ground. Ignoring me. Now I really do feel like a fly on the wall.  
"You sure?" he asks. He sounds a little concerned.  
"Yeah, you look a little upset," says Matt.  
"I'm sure guys," I lie. "Look, I gotta go, but I'll see ya around, ok?" I reply, as I  
turn and continue on my way.  
"Yeah, sure," they reply, a little confused as to my behavior.  
I wave and hurry off toward my apartment building. I mount the steps and arrive at the  
fourth floor in record time. Now where's the...Oh there it is. I pull the key out of   
my pocket and push the door open only to be greeted by the shouts of his parents.   
Wonderful. I wonder what they're fighting about this time? Probably something stupid.  
Like usual, I just head to my room. I'm trying my best not to be noticed, only, I'm not   
very successful. As I walk past the living room, my father calls me.  
"Davis. Where the hell have you been?" Oh great. He sounds really pissed.  
"I went for a walk," I rely a little nervously. My dad never ever talks to me when he  
and my mother are fighting, unless the fights about me. I have a feeling that this   
isn't going to be a pleasant 'conversation'.   
"You went for a walk," my father says as his voice raises. "You know what, I'm sick  
of your excuses. Your never here to help out your mother and me and when you are, your   
laying around doing nothing. You do absolutely nothing to help us. You don't earn   
your keep. Now, what should we do with you?"  
"I think we should thow him out" my mother pipes in.  
Oh shit. Why did this have to come up now. This can't be happening. What am I going   
to do.  
"Yes Davis. I think you should leave. You have one day to find a place of your own and  
move into it. After that your out on the streets." I open my mouth to speak, but he  
cuts me off. "Not a word from you. You're lucky we're giving you time to find a place."  
I nod dumbly and turn to leave. They can't do this, can they? Of course they can.   
They're my parents. As I walk out the door I have just one thing on my mind. "What  
did I do to deserve this?"  
  
  
A/N. What do you think? Should I continue? Please Review. I'd love to know what   
you think. YamatoLuv7 


	2. All by Myself, Or am I?

Life Isn't a Picnin: Chapter 2  
By: YamatoLuv7  
  
A/N. Story still from Davis's POV.  
  
"...and there's a bathroom over there and..." I sigh in frustration. This is the sixth  
apartment I've looked at since this morning.  
"And how much is the rent," I ask.  
"$350 a month," is the cheerful reply.   
"Oh, thanks anyway," I say as I turn and leave. Shit. I'm never going to find a place  
that I can afford. I only make about $100 a week at my job at Cyber Petes, a coffee  
house downtown. And $100 a week is NOT enough to pay rent and buy groceries and other  
necessities. I am so dead. I plop down on a nearby bench and fish through my back pack  
for the bag of potato chips left over from my lunch. This is what I'm having for dinner.  
A bag of bbq chips. Oh joy. I think I need a cigarette. I had gotten into the habit  
of smoking last year. I found that it helped to calm my nerves and right now, my nerves  
are going completely haywire. My hands are shaking so much that I'm having trouble   
opening my bag of chips. I get up and walk over to a guy standing by the postal box.  
"Excuse me," I say, as he turns to look at me. "Could I bum a cigarette?"  
"Sure kid," he says, as he hands me one and offers me a light. I hold the end of it to  
the flame and take a few puffs. I can feel my nerves relaxing a little bit. "Thanks,"   
I say as I go back and sit on the bench. I lean back and take a long draw, exhaling   
the smoke in a little stream above my head. My nerves have calmed down and my hands have  
stopped shaking. I jump as I hear someone next to me speak.  
"You know," says Tai.  
"Smoking's bad for you," finishes Matt.  
I look at them and blow my smoke at their faces.   
"I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me," I reply sarcastically.  
"Well no need to bite our heads off. We're just trying to make conversation," Tai says.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just having a really bad day," I reply, as I throw my butt on the  
ground and stomp on it to make sure it's out. I pull a newspaper out of my back pack   
and cross off the apartment that I had just looked at a little while ago.   
"Sorry guys, but I gotta go," I say, heading off in the direction of the next apartment.  
"Hey, wait up," yells Matt. "We'll come with you." Tai nods in agreement and they fall  
into step beside me. "So. Where are we going?" they ask after awhile of walking in   
silence.  
"Nowhere in particular," I say, as I turn up the steps of a large brick building. I  
find the door marked 7B and knock. A guy who looked to be 19 answered.  
"Are you Davis?" he asks. I nod in response. "Come on in," he says, motioning me and   
the other two in. "Feel free to look around."  
"Thanks," I say as I walk through the place. I go back to the living room and turn to  
the guy. "How much is the rent?"  
"$300 a month," he says.  
I nod and turn to leave. "Thanks anyway."  
"No prob," he says as I walk out, followed by a very confused Tai and Matt.  
"What was that all about?" asks Tai.   
"What's it look like? I was looking at an apartment," I reply rather harshly.  
"But...why?" he wants to know.  
"Because I need a place to live," I reply quietly.  
"What about your home. You know...with your family?" asks Matt.  
I snicker. "Yeah, sure. With my family. I don't have a family anymore," I say, sounding  
a little more cruel than I meant to. I can feel the tears come into my eyes and I   
quickly blink them away. I can't cry. I have to be strong.   
"What do you mean you don't have a family anymore," asks Matt, a look of concern and   
confusion on his face. I grimace and stop dead in my tracks. That was the last thing  
I wanted them to ask.   
"Davis?" he says when I don't reply. And then all of the frustration and anger I felt  
came boiling to the surface and I exploded. I directed to the closest people to me,   
which at the moment, happened to be Matt and Tai.  
"THEY THREW ME OUT, OK? THEY DECIDED I WAS A LAZY ASS WHO DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO WORK AND  
THEY THREW ME OUT. I HAVE TIL TONIGHT TO FIND A PLACE TO LIVE AND THEN I'M OUT ON THE  
STREETS. THERE. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" I all but yell at the two in front of me. "Now,  
if you'll excuse me, I need to go look at another apartment." And with that, I push past  
them and start on my way again.  
"Davis, wait," cries Matt. I stop and turn, tears brimming in my eyes. He walks over  
to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you stay at my place. I'm sure my  
dad won't mind. He's not home a whole lot anyway. We have an extra room you can have,"  
he offers.   
I stare at him, wide eyed and speechless. "R...really," I stammer.  
"Really," he says, smiling at me. "Come on Davis. I'd love to have you as a room mate.  
It'll be fun. What do ya say?"  
"O...okay," I answer. "Um. I better go get my stuff before my dad thows it all away,"  
I say as I turn toward my parents place. I reach their building and head up the stairs.  
Iget to the apartment and walk threw the opened door. My parent are in the living room.  
They look up as I walk by.   
"What are you doing back here?" my father asks.  
"Getting my stuff," I say emotionlessly and walk down the hall to my room. As we pass  
Jun's room I hear a squeal.  
"Oh, Yamato," she shrieks. "Are you here to see me?" she asks.  
"Actually, no," he replies. "I'm here to help your brother move his stuff out."  
"Oh," she says, rather jealously and then she disappears back into the hell hole that is  
her room.  
I open the door to my room and pull the suitcase out of the closet. I thow all my comic  
books, video games, and other jusk in it. Then I pull out my big sports bag and shuv  
all my clothes into it. A trashbag gets to carry my lamps and another my shelves.  
"Ok. Let's go." I say to Matt and Tai when I finish stripping my room. "We'll come   
back for the bed later." And with that said, I walked out of the apartment that I had  
once called home, never to look back again.  
  
A/N. So, whadya think? Good? Bad? You like, I write more. Please review.  
YamatoLuv7 


	3. A New Home...and Maybe Family

Life Isn't a Picnic  
  
A/N. Ok. Here's chapter three. Enjoy.  
  
"That's the last of it," I say to Matt, as we finish putting the bed into the corner of the room. I chose to put the bed by the window because when I can't sleep I like to look at the stars. "So, what do you think?" I ask.  
Matt looks around the room and then replies. "It looks great. You know, you have some cool stuff."  
"Yeah, I know. Well, now that we're done, how 'bout something to eat. I'm starved."  
"Sure. Why don't we call Tai and go get some ice cream?"  
"Great." I watch as Matt leaves to go call Tai. You know what? I envy what he and Tai have. They've been dating for a couple of months now and you can tell that they really love each other. I wish I had someone to love me, but I don't. And I probably never will. Most people don't like me because of the way I act. But behind my obnoxious and self-absorbed mask I can hide my pain. I'm startled out of my reverie by a voice behind me.   
"Hey Davis," says Matt. "We're gonna pick up Tai and head over to the new ice cream place. That ok with you?"  
"Sounds great," I reply, as I grab my jacket and follow him out the door. We drive over to get Tai, who's waiting for us outside his building, and then we head to the ice cream shop. As I walk toward the entrance, I look in the window and freeze. There's TK, Kari, Cody, and even Ken's there. I can't go in there. I can't face them, not now. By now Matt and Tai have noticed my abrupt halt and they both look at me in concern.  
"Davis," Tai says. "Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale."  
"Yeah, I'm ok." I glance in the window again. "Sorry guys, but I don't think I can manage any ice cream right now. Maybe some other time," I say as I turn to leave.   
"Why are you afraid to see them?" asks Matt, who happened to notice my glance in the window.  
"I'm not afraid to see them," I reply defiantly.  
"Then why won't you go in?" he retorts.  
"Because...because they don't want to see me," I reply quietly.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"A lot of things. The way the just stopped asking me to do things with them. Or the way they ignore me when I do see them. Like yesterday morning. They completely ignored me when I stopped to answer your questions. I feel...like a fly on the wall. You know what I mean? Like they only keep me around for a good laugh or something. I just... I just can't face them right now."  
"Oh, come on Davis," says Tai. "Nobody thinks of you as a fly on the wall. Just come in with us. We don't have to sit with them if you don't want to."  
"Well...ok. But don't say I didn't warn you." I follow Matt and Tai inside and step up to the counter. We order our ice cream and go sit down at a table on the opposite side of the restaurant from the digidestined. Sitting down, I proceed to stare at the ceiling. 'Why did the others ignore me yesterday? What did I do? What's wrong with me? I mean, there has to be something wrong with me if my parents and my friends hate me so much. Doesn't there?' I'm distracted from my thoughts by a very familiar and much hated voice.  
"Hey bro, what's up?" says TK to Matt.  
"Not much TK. How 'bout you?"  
"Not much. How about you Tai? Anything new with you?"  
"Not a think TK. But thanks for asking."  
"No problem. Listen, I have to go now, but I'll talk to ya later, k?" he says as he dashes off to his table and the others.  
I glare after him and drop my eyes to the tabletop. "Don't say I didn't warn you," I say quietly to whoever happened to be listening.  
"Davis..." Tai begins. But he doesn't get a chance to finish because I stand up and walk out. I round the corner of the building and just start running, not really caring where I might end up. Just so long as it takes me away from TK and the others. I don't understand it. Why is everyone ignoring me? Was it something I did or said? I just don't get it. I finally slow down to a walk and look around me. I'm in the park a few blocks from where I live. I might as well stay here for a while. I walk over to the grass and plop down in it. Looking at the sky I realize that it's cloudy and probably gonna rain any minute. Oh well, a little water never hurt anybody.   
"Davis?" says an uncertain voice from behind me. I shoot into an upright and look at the speaker.  
"What do you want?"   
"I...I saw you run into the park. I...I wanted to make sure you were ok," says Yolei.  
I stare at her incredulously but before I can reply another voice interrupts me.   
"Davis," yells Matt from down the path. "Gees, you're a fast runner," he says as he stops in front of us.   
"You don't say," I reply sarcastically. Shit. I think I'm gonna cry. I can't cry. Not in front of Matt and Yolei. Before I realize what's happening I find myself in a tight hug.   
"Come on Davis. Just let it all out. Let it all out," says Matt. "You can trust me. I'm your friend."   
His friend. I'm his friend. It's been a long time since someone has called me their friend. And it feels really good to know that someone cares. Before I can stop myself I burst into tears. I can't hold them in anymore. So I just stand there and cry into Matt's chest, while a very confused Yolei watches. I'm just so confused about everything. I don't understand anything any more. I just want to know: What's wrong with me?  
  
  
  
A/N. What do ya think? Please review, I'd like to know your opinion.   
YamtoLuv7   



End file.
